Lord Tourettes
Lord Tourettes '''is one of the major characters in ''Dick Figures. '' Biography Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods, Lord Tourettes has, as his name implies, a rare form of tourettes syndrome with tics so powerful that his entire body spazzes out & he swears very loudly. The disorder he exhibits is actually called coprolalia, which is characterized by involuntary swearing in out-of-context situations & present in around 10% of Tourettes cases. Strangely enough, his swearing appears to be caused by his hat. Without it, he simply shouts the things he wants to say to other people at the top of his lungs where normally he would swear at them. Despite being male, he has eyelashes, a common characteristic of a female character (minus the boobs, the skirt, and the vertical lines between the teeth). He speaks with a British accent. Appearance Lord Tourettes is a light green stick figure with a pointed hat on his head. Unlike most of the other male characters in show, Lord Tourettes has eyelashes. Whenever Lord Tourettes has an outburst, his eyes turn red and his pupils turn white, and his arms, legs, and hat start shaking and his teeth turn pointed. Personality Lord Tourettes is an extremely overly happy, joyful person who is always playing around and being happy about everything. However, being someone with Tourettes, Lord Tourettes will constantly have random outbursts of anger that constantly and randomly appear out of nowhere which cause him to turn into a furious, violent psychopath who will start swearing. Lord Tourettes kind of has a two-sided personality which recurrently changes from one personality to the other very suddenly. So, Lord Tourettes is very moody. One second he will be acting with one personality, and the next he will be acting with the exact opposite. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Role Playas *Lord Tourette's Syndrome *Real Dudes Bros Night Man *Ballad of Lord Tourettes Minor Roles *Zombies & Shotguns (Cameo) *Butt Genie *Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada *We're Cops! (Cameo) *Bath Rhymes *Adventures of Batman & The Bloser *Terminate-Her! *Zeusbag (Cameo) *Losing Streakers (Cameo) *Pussy Magnet (Cameo) *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *Freshman 15 *GTA: Pacific Grim *Dick Figures The Movie - The Song The Music Video *Chick Figures (As Lady Tourettes) *Happy Birthdump *Figured Out Episode Roles Role Playas - Lord Tourettes made his debut in this episode as the ruler of the Fart Piss Shit woods in the Dungeons & Dragons game where he "sang a fuck" to Red & Blue. After he told his story, Red cut off his head & dragged it behind him. Zombies & Shotguns - Lord Tourettes made a brief cameo in this episode where he jumped onto the ground of the mall & got attacked by zombies. This appearance proves that he's real & not just part of Dungeons & Dragons. Butt Genie - Lord Tourettes was the 1st person Red & Blue gave a wish to, he wished for a giant pink donkey shit in his face & Red, Blue, and the Butt Genie backed away creeped out. Lord Tourette's Syndrome - The entire episode revolved around Red & Blue trying to find Lord Tourette's hat because he couldn't cuss without it. He found it on a mall santa who was wearing it which caused him to act like him & when he took it back & put it on, he went crazy with cussing which killed the mall santa. Captain Redrum & the Pina Colada Armada - Lord Tourettes was a mermaid in this episode that was fished out of the water. He said hello semen & then he turned into a real boy. Red & Blue were grossed out by him being naked even though all of the stick figures already didn't wear clothes killed him & he fell in the water & got eaten by sharks. Wer'e Cops - Lord Tourettes made a cameo in this episode at the strip club. Bath Rhymes - Lord Tourettes was featured in this music video. Adventures of Batman & The Bloozer - Lord Tourettes got attacked by Earl Gray which turned his skin gray. After Red & Blue destroyed Earl Gray he thanked them for it but when Blue said he was a hero before it was cool he just slapped him. Real Dudes Bros Night Man - Lord Tourettes was the 1 who told the manliest story about a day he was fucking around in a field full of flowers. Terminate Her - Lord Tourettes was talking about Mr. Dinglberry & The Raccoon's costumes. Zeusbag - Lord Tourettes made a brief cameo flying down from the sky & giving Red & Blue a scroll. Losing Streakers - Lord Tourettes made a brief cameo in this episode. Pussy Magnet - Lord Tourettes made a cameo at the end when Blue said that next time, he'd ask him for advice on girls telling him that all he really needed was a big dick. 1st Day of Cool - Lord Tourettes was seen as a little kid in this episode getting off the bus. He was also talking to Blue when they were walking in the hallway. He was also seen when the asteroid was coming. Freshman 15 - Lord Tourettes was 1 of the guys at the college party. Ballad of Lord Tourettes - This whole episode was all about Lord Tourettes singing a fuck about the 1st time he had sex which was with Galato Bene's mom. GTA: Pacific Grim - Lord Tourettes got crushed by the robot. Chick Figures - Lord Tourettes was at the party, but was electrocuted to death, blowing the party up while yelling '''FUCK! To see what episodes Lord Tourettes appeared in, please go to: Lord Tourettes/Appearances Quotes Post some of Lord Tourettes' most famous quotes on:Lord Tourettes/Quotes '' '' Trivia *Many of the fans refer him to as "Green" (since he is green). *Lord Tourettes might be from a British descent, probably because of his accent & in 1 of his posts on his Twitter account on how he hates moldy crumpets. *His voice is similar to American falsetto singer "Tiny Tim" & Pops from Regular Show. *A lot of fans cannot distinguish if Lord Tourettes is either a girl or a boy, because of the eyelashes & high pitched voice, but there's proof that he's a male other than being voiced by a male. **He doesn't have a woman's breasts or a skirt. **Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, after he gets his human legs he says "Now I'm a real boy." (despite that possibly being a Pinocchio reference). **In the episode We're Cops! & Losing Streakers, he goes to a strip club. **If he were a female, then there possibly wouldn't be any point in him telling a "manly" story in Real Dudes Bros Night Man. **In Ballad of Lord Tourettes, he says he had sex with Gelato Bene's mother, and said that he had a dick and balls. Therefore, he is a man. *He is the most liked character in the series (confirmed by the DF Favorite Character Voting) *His voice became more high-pitched during the seasons, and his color is a bit more light. *In the role playing game that Red & Blue played in Role Playas, he calls them by their real names instead of Cerulean & Maroon. This may have been due to their color though. *Many of the fans also want his comeback, which happens in Zombies & Shotguns. *The form of tourettes syndrome that Lord Tourettes exhibits is actually extremely rare in real life. In fact, it's not really Tourettes at all, but coprolalia. *Fans believed, since Lord Tourettes is just a character from an RPG, that he was a fictional character within the canon of the show. However, in future episodes, it show that he is alive, and in fact, real. *Aside from The Raccoon & Kitty Amazing, he is the only character that has more than one color. *Lord Tourettes' wish is for something pink & sparkly. *He is religious, as he went to church for his harp recital, however, in his house, as seen in Ballad of Lord Tourettes, there is a satanic star used for witchcraft on his wall, which might hint that he could be satanic as well. Maybe Lord Tourettes has 2 sides because of his Tourette syndrome where 1 is good & another is evil. *"Butt Genie" is so far the only episode where Lord Tourettes' death is caused by his spazzing, but in "Role Playas" Maroon killed him because that song was terrible, in "Zombies & Shotguns" he was turned into a zombie because he somehow tripped while trying to run away from the zombies, and in "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Red Rum, Blue Balls, and Chef Racoon killed him because he became a "real boy". *Lord Tourettes is shorter then Red & Blue, which might be the reason why the street artists called him "poquito verde", which means 'little green'. *Lord Tourette's Syndrome is grammatically incorrect because if it was spelled like that then his name would have been Lord Tourette. To avoid confusion, the proper spelling of Lord Tourette's Syndrome is Lord Tourettes' Syndrome. *In "Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada", Lord Tourettes is a mermaid. *Lord Tourettes is Blue's Facester friend. *Lord Tourettes has a self-titled Twitter page. *In Y U So Meme?, his game username is LordF!#&. *In Y U So Meme?, he has the most kills next to Trollz0r and the 2nd highest score (even though he somehow got in 6th place), implying he is good at video games. *Even though he is a nice person, in We're Cops!, Lord Tourettes says that he loves "'FUCKING" breasts. *We're Cops proves that he isn't gay, as he went to the strip club. *He is the 2nd main character who wears a hat, the 1st one being Red. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser, Lord Tourette's Syndrome, and We're Cops! Lord Tourettes' eye lashes vanish. *When Lord Tourettes spazzes, his body turns wavy, his eyes turn red with white pupils, and his teeth appear sharpened to a point. *He is one of the characters who has died the most, besides Broseph & Mr. Dingleberry. The episodes where Lord Tourettes dies are in: **Role Playas, because Red (Maroon) was a little bit scared of his song, since he spazzed & said bad words, so he decapitated Lord Tourettes with his sword. **Zombies & Shotguns, where he is seen surrounded by zombies & scream that he is definetly ''FUCKED! ''. It does not show it, but its possible he didn't die from the zombies, there is a small scene in that episode where you could see Lord Tourettes (and other victims) eating the cinnamon swirls that possibly caused the zombie outbreak. **In Butt Genie, he accidentally wishes for a pink, sparkly, '''''DONKEY SHIT on his face, causing it to fall from the sky and land on him, which mostly likely suffocated him. **Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, where he transformed into a human, revealing that he is a man, while Red, Blue and The Raccoon wanted a mermaid. So, they throw him off in the sea, where he is eaten by sharks. **The T-Shirt Teaser, where he dies suffocated by the evil T-Shirt. **The Sweary Christmas Teaser, when Red farts in the fire place, which creates an explosion, killing Lord Tourettes. **GTA: Pacific Grim, where he gets crushed by the giant robot right before saying "SHIT!" ***Most of his death were caused by Red, but lately, they have been friends & Lord Tourettes never died in Season 4, so far. *Lord Tourettes & Pink are the only main characters not to sing in Bath Rhymes. *In Zeusbag, Lord Tourettes appears as a messenger with wings on his hat and feet, a reference to Hermes in the Greek Mythology. *Lord Tourettes' tourettes syndrome seems to effect his typing as seen in his Twitter posts. *The only time Lord Tourettes has raised his voice at someone without spazzing is when he yelled "MY HAT !" at the Mall Santa in Lord Tourette's Syndrome . *In some episodes, his mouth seems to be a darker shade of green while the rest of his body stays the same shade. Whether this is coincidental or made purposely is not implied. *In the episode Real Dudes Bros Night Man , Lord Tourettes' story is sadistic. This tells us that Lord Tourettes can be 'girly' and sadistic (although the sadistic self is caused by his syndrome). *Even though in "Lord Tourette's Syndrome", he can't swear without his hat, the episode "Real Dude Bros Night Man" proves that he can (and will) swear without spazzing. *In Real Dude Bros Night Man, it is hinted that he might have a bit of a feminine side since in his story he is in a field full of flowers and gives 100 of them to a bear (that is before he starts to rape it, of course). *Judging by the fact he had a picture of breasts hidden in his hat in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, this could mean he might have a girlfriend who'll probably (or probably not) be seen or mentioned. *His hat might make anyone who wears it have extreme anger as seen with the Mall Santa in Lord Tourette's Syndrome or its possibly a coincidence that he was angry for an unexplained reason. *Lord Tourettes voice was played by Ed Skudder in Sweary Christmas. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser when his color is taken away by Earl Grey when he spazzes out his eyes still turn red. *In Real Dudes Bros Night Man, he says 'gay' & 'ass' without spazzing, but in Adventures of Batman & The Bloser he spazzes when he says "Oh, why this shade looks perfectly' GAY''' on me; and in First Day of Cool, he spazzes when he says "''Look its an '''ASS'-teroid".'' *He has an acheivement dedicated to his hat in Modern Flame War 3 which is Lord Tourettes' Hat.It can be seen by pausing during the list of acheivements. *According to Ed & Zack, Lord Tourettes was made the same way Raccoon did. When Zack was drunk & said random words. *According to Ed & Zack, we will learn more about Lord Tourettes in a future episode and if the movie is successful in reaching its goal, they are planning to reveal more about Lord Tourettes' origin. *Freshman 15 is the 1st episode where he is referred to as "L.T." *Lord Tourettes lost his virginity to Gelato Bene's mother, because he fell in love with her big boobs. * He doesn't have only 1 hat, he has a whole collection of his hats on his wall at his home, as seen in Ballad of Lord Tourettes. ** Even though he has more than 1 hat, he still cries over losing 1 of them in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. Many fans have noticed this & are confused about it. * It is unknown whether he and Geleto's mother are still married or not. ** Since he has been attracted to other women (mostly strippers & prostitutes) (for example in We're Cops!, Real Dudes Bros Night Man, and Freshman 15), it's possible they might not. * He lives in the Shit Piss Fart Woods in a small house. ** At home he has suspended these pictures: Picture of lute, skull, star, and a 5-pointed star. * In the movie, Lord Tourettes was Blue's 1st friend in childhood. * Lord Tourettes can actually go for a long amount of time without swearing. *Lord Tourettes can be compared to being a male version of Phoebe from Friends, as he's very odd and has many personality quirks, only difference is of course his Tourettes syndrome. Gallery DFSeason4.png Loser streak13.jpg Loser streak14.jpg Lord Tourettes49.jpg Lord Tourettes48.jpg Lord Tourettes47.jpg Lord Tourettes46.jpg Lord Tourettes45.jpg Lord Tourettes44.jpg Lord Tourettes43.jpg Lord Tourettes42.jpg Lord Tourettes41.jpg Lord Tourettes40.jpg Lord Tourettes39.jpg Lord Tourettes38.jpg Lord Tourettes37.jpg Lord Tourettes36.jpg Lord Tourettes35.jpg Lord Tourettes34.jpg Lord Tourettes33.jpg Lord Tourettes23.jpg Lord Tourettes24.jpg Lord Tourettes25.jpg Lord Tourettes26.jpg Lord Tourettes27.jpg Lord Tourettes28.jpg Lord Tourettes29.jpg Lord Tourettes30.jpg Lord Tourettes31.jpg Lord Tourettes32.jpg Lord Tourettes21.jpg Lord Tourettes20.jpg Lord Tourettes19.jpg Lord Tourettes18.jpg Lord Tourettes17.jpg Lord Tourettes8.jpg Lord Tourettes16.jpg Lord Tourettes15.jpg Lord Tourettes14.jpg Lord Tourettes13.jpg Lord Tourettes12.jpg Lord Tourettes9.jpg Lord Tourettes10.jpg Lord Tourettes11.jpg Lord Tourettes7.jpg Lord Tourettes6.jpg Lord Tourettes5.jpg Lord Tourettes4.jpg Lord Tourettes3.jpg Lord Tourettes2.jpg Lord Tourettes1.jpg LtTerminatorEpisode1.png LtTerminatorEpisode2.png LtTerminatorEpisode3.png LtTerminatorEpisode4.png LtWProstitues1.png LtWProstitues2.png LtWProstitues3.png CuteLordTourettesBatmanBloser3.png Lord Tourettes 50.jpg Lord Tourettes 52.jpg Lord Tourettes 54.jpg Lord Tourettes 55.jpg Lord Tourettes 57.jpg Lord Tourettes 58.jpg Lord Tourettes 60.jpg Lord Tourettes 61.jpg Lord Tourettes 63.jpg Lord Tourettes 64.jpg Lord Tourettes 65.jpg Lord Tourettes 67.jpg Lord Tourettes 68.jpg Lord Tourettes 69.jpg Lord Tourettes 70.jpg Lord Tourettes 71.jpg Lord Tourettes 72.jpg Lord Tourettes 73.jpg Lord Tourettes 74.jpg Lord Tourettes 75.jpg Lord Tourettes 76.jpg Lord Tourettes 77.jpg Lord Tourettes 78.jpg Lord Tourettes 79.jpg Lord Tourettes 80.jpg Lord Tourettes 81.jpg Lord Tourettes 84.jpg Lord Tourettes 85.jpg Lord Tourettes 86.jpg Lord Tourettes 88.jpg Lord Tourettes 89.jpg Lord Tourettes 90.jpg Lord Tourettes 91.jpg Lord Tourettes 92.jpg Lord Tourettes 93.jpg Lord Tourettes 94.jpg Lord Tourettes 95.jpg Lord Tourettes 96.jpg Lord Tourettes 97.jpg Lord Tourettes 98.jpg Lord Tourettes 100.jpg Lord Tourettes 101.jpg Lord Tourettes 102.jpg Lord Tourettes 104.jpg Lord Tourettes 105.jpg Lord Tourettes 107.jpg Lord Tourettes 109.jpg Lord Tourettes 110.jpg Lord Tourettes 111.jpg Lord Tourettes 112.jpg Lord Tourettes 114.jpg Lord Tourettes 116.jpg Lord Tourettes 117.jpg Lord Tourettes 118.jpg Lord Tourettes 119.jpg Lord Tourettes 120.jpg Lord Tourettes 121.jpg Lord Tourettes 122.jpg Lord Tourettes 123.jpg Lord Tourettes 124.jpg Lord Tourettes 126.jpg Lord Tourettes 127.jpg Lord Tourettes 128.jpg Lord Tourettes 129.jpg Lord Tourettes 125.jpg image.png|All you need is a biiiigg DI-'' ลอร์ด ทอเรส(ตี้) หน้าตลก.png Kid Lord Tourettes.png|Lord Tourettes as a kid in First Day of Cool L.T. - JERKFACE.png L.T. smoking a joint.png|"L.T.'s gettin' high as ''BALLS!" L. T. 2.jpg L.T.6.jpg L . T. 3.jpg L.T.4.jpg L. T. 1.jpg L.T.5.jpg L.T.7.jpg L.T.8.jpg L.T.9.jpg Lord Tourettes.png ltitt.png|Lord Tourettes in the trailer for the DF movie. GTA Pacific Grim 29.png|Lord Tourettes in GTA: Pacific Grim Lord Tourettes (Chick Figures).png|Lord Tourettes in Chick Figures Lord Tourettes 2 (Chick Figures).png Lord Tourettes 3 (Chick Figures).png Lord Tourettes 4 (Chick Figures).png Lord Tourettes 5 (Chick Figures).png Lord Tourettes 6 (Chick Figures).png Movie gallery DFTM - Kid Lord Tourettes.png DFTM - Kid Lord Tourettes swearing.png DFTM -Hey Blue.png Kid Lord Tourettes.png L.T. - JERKFACE.png Kid Lord Tourettes 2.png L.T. - BUTT.png Green Baby2.png Green Baby.png DFTM - Asteroid, oh.png Middle School LT.png Middle School LT 2.png Anime Lord Tourettes.png|Fuck you. DFTM 44.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes.png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (2).png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (3).png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (4).png DFTM 45.png DFTM 46.png Movie Lord Tourettes (3.5).png Movie Lord Tourettes (3).png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 3.png Movie Lord Tourettes (5).png Movie Lord Tourettes (6).png Movie Lord Tourettes (7).png Movie Lord Tourettes (8).png Movie Lord Tourettes (9).png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes the Waiter.png DFTM Clip - Red Food.png Cop checking the Red crab.png DFTM -L.T. watching Red the crab.png Movie Lord Tourettes (10).png DFTM Clip Red getting his hand crushed.png DFTM - Red getting eaten.png Movie Lord Tourettes (11).png DFTM Clip Red getting his hand crushed 2.png DFTM - Disgusted face.png Movie Lord Tourettes (12).png Movie Lord Tourettes (4).png Movie Lord Tourettes.png Movie Lord Tourettes (2).png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 1.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 3.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 5.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 6.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 8.png DFTM Chap8 - Lord Tourettes 9.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Zombies Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Teasers Category:Season 5